Late Night Talk Under The Stars
by blaine-and-the-new-pips
Summary: Kurt and Blaine talk about blaine's family whilst sitting under the stars late one night.


Hi!

So, i haven't wrote anything non-school related in years so this will be short and proberly rubbish. Also there will proberly be mistakes.

I also dont own anything. (everyone else puts these so i thought it might be a good idea) xx

summery:kurt and blaine talk about blaine's family whilst sitting under the stars late one night.

xxx-xxx-xxx

On a warm but breezy night in Ohio, Kurt and Blaine lay on a blanket in kurts garden watching the stars, just enjoying the others company. It was a nice and welcomed evening for both of them.

After a while blanie broke the silence that has settled between them

my brother is coming to visit next week"

"you dont seem that exited, whats wrong?"

blaine looked up at him, he was still amazing that kurt knew him so well "i am exited it just- he got engaded!" blaine exclaimed

"really? thats amazing" the smile on kurts face was so clear in his voice that blaine had to smile aswell

"yeah" blaine breathed out "and i'm happy for him but it also means a family dinner and as soon as he tells them i'm going to be hearing about 'how great he is' and 'why can't i be more like cooper, the straight perfect son' and i just dont want them comparing us because i'm not what they want me to be." blaine took a deep breathe trying not to get upset, as kurt was pulling blaine closer to him hugging him to his chest and wispering sweet nothings to him as he waited for blaine to go on knowing he would.

"i know me and coop are different but i'm okay with that if i wasn't different i wouldn't have met you ou you're family and the rest of new directions and i'm happy now so why don't they get that?"

kurt sighed a little before he spoke "i wish i knew, why most people dont get it. but you can't let them control you blaine, i know it's hard for you and you're right you and you're brother are different but everyone is in one war or another and i know you're brother loves you and he didn't do it to hurt you but you should talk to him, he wont make you go if you dont want to or you're parents make you feel like crap over it."

"but this is big for him, i dont want it ruined or for him to be dissapointed in me." blaine said.

Kurt moved a bit so he was looking blaine directly in his eyes before speaking "blaine,listen to me,okay" blaine nodded his head slighty to show he was listening so kurt continued "I might not have personally met cooper yet but i have seen pictures and heard stories from you and him and from what i can tell it would take a whole lot more than not being you're parents son to make him dissapointed in you,thats you're parents choice not coopers and i dont get how a parent can be like that to thier own son." kurt took a breath before continuing "plus wasn't he the one who said he loved you no matter what, when you came out, who stayed by your bedside the whole time you was in the hospital" blaine had to smile at that he, remembered the first thing cooper said 'what are thier names? i'm going go beat the crap out of them see how they like it.' blaine was brought out of his memory's by kurt speaking again "He loves you blaine and nothing is going to change that." Blaine nodded "thank you kurt, for everything, you always know what to say to make me feel better and i- i really needed to hear that" said blaine as kurt wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve an action that showed blaine that kurt loved him because kurt wouldn't ruin his clothed on purpose for anyone but blaine.

"you do too" blaine looked confused at that so kurt went on "when i need to rant you're always here to listen and you always say the right things, whever you relise it or not."

They both leaned in and shared a sweet kiss

"i love you, kurt"

"i love you too, blaine"

they both went back to laying side by side looking up at the stars with their hands joined between them.

"Would now be a good time to tell you he wants to meet you?"

xxx-xxx-xxx

Finished.

sorry it the layout is rubbish.

also if you have made it this far, i love you.

xxx

Also if you have if you have a Tumblr come say hi, i don't bite(much!) x


End file.
